What weird conversations
by Irrisa Taisho
Summary: HIATUS!Converstaions that you will never hear from the InuYasha characters! Ideas Wanted and appreciated!
1. InuYasha gave what to Sesshomaru?

WEEEEEEEEEEEE HEHEEHEHEHEHEHE HI! I'M BACK! AND I'M HYPER AGAIN! Sorry bout that. I am really tired but I just can't get to bed. So I decided to have fun and make up conversations between the InuYasha characters that you would never hear them say.

CONVERSATION 1!

InuYasha: Kagome… pass the chick thingy mabober that you made.

Kagome: … chick thingy mabober? oO

InuYasha: Ya that food stuff that you made….

Kagome: OH. You mean the chicken --

InuYasha: Ya that's what I said wench.

Kagome: No you said chick thingy mabober.

Sango: Chick Thingy Mabober? OO? ………………………………… HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

InuYasha: Sango…..

Sango: Oo ……………uh oh

InuYasha: Thank you for being so kind!

Sango: Oo

Kagome: ………..

Miroku: Rub Rub

Sango: SMACK

InuYasha: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Everyone: OO

InuYasha: HAHAHAH LOOK! FLYING TREES!

Shippo: Ummmmmmm…….. what happened to InuYasha? OO

Kagome: I think maybe he found drugs or something….

Everyone: Drugs?

Kagome: Stuff that makes you act weird and kills brain cells.

Shippo: Oh…. No worries then. InuYasha had none to begin with

InuYasha: WEEEEEEEEEEEE SESSY! HEY GUYS LOOK! FLUFFY HAS COME TO SAY HI!

Everyone: oh. Shit.

Everyone: …………

SessHomaru: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THE WORTHLESS HALF-BREED?

InuYasha: SESSY! HAVE SOME OF THIS!

gives SessHomaru something

InuYasha and SessHomaru: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I CAN FLY! IT'S A MIRACLE!

Everyone: Oo

THE END OF CONVERSATION 1!

HEHEH you like? It was a spur of the moment thing actually I am going to make a little archive of one shots that will be conversations like this and I would like people to bring forth the ideas! If you give me an idea I will pay tribute to you at the beginning of the conversation. I never use someone's ideas without paying tribute to them. SO FIRE IDEAS AWAY! HEHEHE review, review, review! I will try and update my two stories, Hanyou Slavery and Feelings are Harder to Express Than You Think as soon as possible. Things are not going to well for me at the moment and second semester has started. Review.


	2. Sango's Confession

Convo2

HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! IM BACK! DID YA MISS ME? Lol. Sorry I am really really sleep deprived I only slept oh lets see 29 hours in a 48 hour weekend meaning I've only been awake for 19 of the 48 hours. WEEEEE meaning on not sleep deprived im just hyper! Lol. Alright man! I updated one of my stories and posted two of these convo things in the last 4 hours yes! I'm on a roll. Whoop! Lol. Here we agao another what the hell? Convo.

"INUYASHA! GET BACK HERE!"

Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Shippo, Kilala, Kouga, Ayame, everyone you can think of were sitting in a group watching Kagome chase InuYasha because InuYasha called her a wench again.

Sango: Will they every learn Jeez I mean we all know that they love each other why can't they admit it.

Miroku: They just don't get the fact that if you tell the someone that you love that you love them then you can do the many thing s that lovers….

CRASH

Miroku was now unconscious in the dirt thanks to Sango's boomerang.

Sango: Damn Houshi. Doesn't he realize that I was not only talking about Kagome and InuYasha but of me and him.

Silence. Everyone stared wide eyed at Sango. InuYasha and Kagome stopped mid chase to stare at Sango ass well.

Miroku: Wha.. What did I miss…….. and why is everyone staring at Sango like she grew another head?

InuYasha: yelling from far off well maybe that's because she has?

Kagome: InuYasha sit.

Thud

Sango: You just don't get it do you Miroku? Well let me tell it to your face….

Sango stomps over to Miroku and gets in his face

Sango: I…….Love…….You. Can't you get that through your thick lecherous skull? Or have you become so unobservant that all you can look at are a womans breasts! Huh? Huh? Answer me Houshi!

Mirkou:……………….. O.o S-Sango do you really mean it? You love me?

Sango: well duh!

Miroku: faints

Everyone else: Well when do we bet that the first child is born?

Oh oh I say in 9 months.

Nah. He'll wait a little while. I say a year

Your wrong 2 years

Pfft. You think the lecher can keep his hands off her after that? I agree with him. I say 9 months.

Sango: CAN'T YOU GUYS WAIT AT LEAST UNTIL MIROKU WAKES UP! That way he can join in.

Everyone: O.O

Sango smiles and drags Miroku away to a spare hut.

InuYasha: I still say 9 months

Everyone: I agree

HEHEHEHEHEHE not to much of a conversation. But who would have guess Sango would tell them to wait until Miroku wakes up to join them THEN drag him off to an empty hut. What are the others supposed to think about that?

YAYAYAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I HAVE AN INUYASHA PLUSHIE AND IT'S SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE! I ALSO HAVE A KAGOME FIGURINE. YAY! MY NEXT PLUSHIE I WANT TO GET IS THE KAGOME ONE! I HOPE I GET IT ON MY BIRTHDAY WHICH IS AT THE END OF OCTOBER! YAYAYAYAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. SEE YA AGAIN SOON! JA NE!


	3. Miroku did WHAT?

A/N: Hey people out there! Yay! I updated again. It just happens to be another convo! Lol. That you for the two people who reviewed! WOW! Two reviews right away. That's the most reviews I've got at once! I can't answer reviews but thank you these two for reviewing:

Iluvguyswholuvmetalmusic

B.D. Gerretson

This chapter is for you two enjoy!

CONVO 3

Sango: MIROKU! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND GIVE ME BACK MY UNDERWEAR!

InuYasha: O.o HEY SANGO!

Sango: WHAT?

InuYasha: Were your underwear on you before Miroku took them?

Kagome: INUYASHA! SIT!

Thud

InuYasha!!$$&&&$$#

InuYasha Stand up

CRACK

InuYasha: .

Sango: For your information YES they were!

Miroku: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Kagome: O.O shakes head

Shippo: zzzzzzzzzz snore zzzzzzzzzzzz

Miroku: Kilala help me escape!

Kilala: Meow?

Sango: Oh no you don't! You don't just take my underwear off then expect to get away with it!

Miroku: AHHHHHHHHHH Hurry Kilala! Fly! Fly Fl-

**CRASH CRACK THUD**

**Mirku: .**

**InuYasha: O.O O.o o.o HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Kagome: Sit**

**InuYasha HAHA !$#!#! HAHA $$$ HAHA**

WEEEEEEEEEE FUN! Lol. I have had way too much sugar today don't you think? I am going to try and update another chapter today. Probably won't be able to but I can try. See yah again soon. I hope to update this again tomorrow if all goes well. JA NE!


End file.
